


liar

by ratonastring



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: COMPLETELY forgot how this scene went down in canon, F/F, found this in a word document and decided to unleash it onto the public, here you go ig?, not really major character death just major character fate worse than death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonastring/pseuds/ratonastring
Summary: "You murdered Sayaka," she whispers. "I loved her and you're the reason she's dead."
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	liar

None of this feels real, and, Kyoko thinks, it can’t be. It’s not real. It’s not happening. It’s just a bad dream.

The person she’d give up everything for isn’t lying dead on the ground, her body twisted at an unnatural angle, a permanent grin etched on her face. Numbly, she stumbles towards her and kneels down by her side. “SAYAKA!” Was that her screaming? _Of course it is, dumbass, nobody else here knows her. Do they even care that someone’s dead?_ She cradles the lifeless girl in her arms, holding her tight to her chest and burying her face in her sky-blue hair.

She looks up to see a cat-like creature perched on a bench, watching the two of them with that same, vapid, _creepy_ smile on his face. “What happened to her?” she whispers through her tears. Then, with her voice rising in anger, “ _WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO SAYAKA_?!”

“That’s not her name anymore, you know,” says Kyubey cheerfully. “It’s Oktavia now.”

Kyoko pauses. “What . . . do you mean?”

“She’s a witch now, and what you’re holding is just her empty vessel. The _real_ Miki Sayaka is in a labyrinth back at the train station. Soon, she’ll start attacking civilians, and other magical girls will have to kill her.”

Another pause, and then a bitter laugh that sounds something like a choked sob. “How? How could she _become_ a witch? We’re magical girls, we – we _fight_ witches. And her body is _right here_ – no, no, she’s not a witch. That’s impossible. This is all some sort of sick joke, isn’t it?!”

Kyubey hums sweetly, his fluffy tail curled around his front paws. “Why do you think there aren’t any adult magical girls?”

“. . . _What_?”

“A witch is the final stage of life of a magical girl – when a magical girl is overrun by despair and her Soul Gem turns dark, it becomes a Grief Seed and she becomes a witch. Think of it as, say, a caterpillar turning into a butterfly.”

“So this was your game all along, wasn’t it?” whispers Kyoko, her voice dangerously low. She stands up, holding what used to be Sayaka _(dont be ridiculous its still sayaka its still her its still her its still her)_ in her arms bridal style. “You manipulate us into becoming magical girls, when in the end, we’ll only become witches. You _knew_ what would happen to us! You _knew_ it would be worse than dying! _And you fucking LIED TO US_!”

“I didn’t lie to you, Sakura Kyoko. I just didn’t tell you! There’s a difference, you know.”

“ _You murdered Sayaka_.” There are tears streaming down her face, red and blotchy. She glares at the alien creature, trying not to look at the girl in her arms, her opened eyes empty and glassy and undeniably dead. “I loved her and _you’re the reason she’s dead_. Homura was right to hate you.”

“But she’s not dead, though! She’s still alive out there, just as a witch.”

Kyoko’s red eyes, which were dull with grief, suddenly light up. “So if she’s alive, there has to be a way to save her.”


End file.
